


Fixed Points (Don't Necessarily Have to be Rewritten)

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor first met River he didn't know <i>everything</i> about her. (Library Fix-it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Points (Don't Necessarily Have to be Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't necessarily think this happens. I usually think that River really did die at that Library, but that at some point she had also been there for the Doctor's real death. So that both of them are there for each other their whole lives long.
> 
> But, you know, River's a clever girl. And it's not like that screwdriver wasn't a _clue_...)

She was crying, she couldn't help it. This was going to hurt him so much, and to think, that all the time she'd known him, he'd always had this running through the back of his head. 

She wired together the last of the connections, the countdown running down beside her. Him handcuffed to the pipe at her feet.

He was begging her not to do this. Her Doctor. Begging. But she had to. She couldn't rewrite time, she wouldn't. This had to happen. It was a fixed point. 

But she knew a little about fixed points.

"Hush now," she said, a tear tracking down her cheek. She was so sorry. "Spoilers."

The countdown reached zero. She pressed the two connectors together. There was a blinding flash of light.

She knew a little about fixed points. But he didn't know about the vortex manipulator strapped to her arm under her spacesuit.

She stumbled a bit as she materialized aboard the Tardis. The grating felt unusual against her feet, but the Tardis greeted her as warmly as ever, Sexy knew what needed to be done. 

River worked the unfamiliar controls with a surety born of being the child of the Tardis. Her "mother" helped her. She'd set her vortex manipulator for a few minutes earlier, so right now she was still back in that chair. She had seconds to set up the systems to take the load.

She opened the Tardis's memory into the Library's WiFi system, she locked in the signal and watched the readouts as the memory use spiked as CAL downloaded all 4022 people. She breathed a sigh of relief as the usage levels fell back to normal.

She knew the Doctor's screwdriver would have made a copy of her brainwaves in the nanosecond she was connected to the Library, before she'd transferred into the Tardis. That was fine, just one more bit of camouflage to what she was doing.

The Doctor wasn't the only one who could fake his death. She grinned. Oh, she was going to love this. With their timey-wimey relationship, he'd never know where they were in their timestream. She'd been lying for years to keep their timelines intact. Why should she stop now?

She suddenly had the urge to see _her_ Doctor, when he was young, and awkward, and shy, and oh so flusterable. She'd always wondered about some of the things he'd let slip. Things that hadn't happened yet. Now she knew why.

Eventually she'd tell him. She remembered exactly her last meeting with the oldest him she'd met. That had been a memorable night.

She set her vortex manipulator with a naughty grin.

In the meantime, she had flirting to do.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
